Soul of a Druid
by WinterWolf08
Summary: An elven girl is hunted down by a dark guild, but is then rescued and brought to Fairy Tail by the Thunder Legion. Bickslow is stricken by her beauty, but is unwilling to show her his true feelings. Will the little elf fall for the resident Seith mage or will dark forces drag her away?
1. Chapter 1

_Faster! I need to put distance between us or I'll be capture,_ Kelekona had shifted to her Moonstalker form to put as much distance between her and the dark guild chasing her as possible. However her stamina was running and her body was getting tired causing her to be a little bit slower resulting in the dark guild to catch up. She could hear their yells to try and get her. Being an elf had its draw backs when you've been in hiding from the human race. Kelekona could hear them gaining on her as she ran through the East forest. She heard one of the men shout a spell hitting her directly in the left shoulder causing a painful roar to leave her throat as she fell forward changing back into her original form breathing heavily. She could hear them approach her laughing as she lay there on the forest floor bleeding out.

"Thought you could get away from us didn't you girly," one of the men said as another bent down and grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground. "You belong to us now," the one holding her said as thunder started to sound. Kelekona could feel the electricity around her increase as a bolt of lightning hit one of the men while beams of green light flew past her hitting more. She could barely stay awake as blood seeped from her shoulder with every jerk the man made as he watched his guild mates get defeated.

"Put the girl down or you'll be next," said a deep masculine voice behind her as darkness invaded her vision. She felt the man let go of her throat as unconsciousness took her before she hit the ground. Before the dark guild member could get very far, he was trapped by a rune spell.

"She needs medical attention right away!" spoke a brown haired woman with glasses and a green strapless dress. She had gone to check on Kelekona after the dark guild was taken care of. The woman looked to her leader and said, "you're the only one who can get her to the guild fast enough Laxus. We'll get the authorities and meet you there." The big blond man nodded as he gently picked the woman up in his arms before using his magic to teleport them both to the guild hall to have Wendy heal her.

"Bickslow! Freed! I want you to round up and bind these dark guild scums while I go get the authorities," the woman spoke before running off. Freed nodded and got to work while Bickslow grinned and stuck out his tongue answering the woman, "you got it Evergreen."

With the dark guild being taken care of by his team Laxus used his lightning magic to teleport him and the strange woman in his arms to the guildhall. Once outside the doors, he kicked them open and called for the young sky dragon slayer to follow him to the infirmary where he laid the woman down on one of the beds. Wendy gasped upon seeing the gaping wound in the unconscious woman's shoulder before quickly getting to work on healing her. Leaving her to her work, Laxus left to go tell his grandfather of the incident. He found his grandfather sitting on the countertop of the bar drinking a mug of ale.

"Hey old man, I need to tell you something in private," Laxus said to his grandfather before heading towards the Master's office. The tiny wizard just raised his eyebrow at his grandson before following him. He jumped up onto his desk after his grandson closed the door behind them.

"What is it that you need my boy?" the old man asked in curiosity. It was rare for Laxus to want to talk to him like this. Laxus rand a hand through his blond spikes before filling the guild master in on what had transpired just minutes before resulting in the old man to freak out before demanding that Laxus follow him to the infirmary. Laxus did as he was told and followed his grandfather. They arrived just as Wendy had finished closing the wound. She looked up at the men and gave a small smile.

"She should be alright now. She just needs to rest," Wendy said as both men came up to the unconscious woman's beside.

"Any idea on who she is or where she came from?" the master asked as he looked at the woman in the bed. Wendy shook her head no as she too looked at the woman.

"The only thing I am able to tell is the she's an elf, and judging by the natural paleness of her skin I'd say a night elf," the young girl said looking towards the master. He had placed his hand on his chin in thought as he stared at the woman.

"It's very surprising to see such an ancient being. It was believed that they were all but extinct. Never in my years would I have thought to be granted such a sight as to see an elf in person… We'll let the girl rest for now and speak with her when she wakes up. Thank you Wendy, you may leave now," the master said with a smile on his face looking towards the young dragon slayer. The young girl returned his smile before leaving the infirmary just as the rest of the Raijinshu were arriving.

"Is she alright?" Evergreen asked as she, Freed, and Bickslow walked towards the master and their leader. Both males nodded as they looked towards the trio. Bickslow breathed a small sigh of relief earning him a raised eyebrow from Laxus. He just gave his usual grin with his tongue lolling out.

"She just needs some time to rest. We'll come back when she wakes up," the master said turning to leave. Bickslow, however, didn't feel comfortable with leaving the woman by herself.

"How about one of us stays with her in case she needs anything and to inform you when she wakes up?" Bickslow suggested looking at the master. The small man looked briefly at the seith mage before giving a smile.

"That's a good idea, who would like to take first watch?" the master asked. Bickslow beat everyone else to the punch and pulled a chair up next to the young woman's bed sitting down. After everyone left the infirmary, Bickslow removed his visor and placed it on the bedside table as he watched the beautiful creature before him sleep as a genuine smile appeared on his face. He admired her beauty, but kept his feelings locked away to avoid getting hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days have passed and the elven girl still has yet to wake up. Bickslow would stay by her side every night leaving the day watch to Laxus and Wendy. They were now in the middle of the fourth day. Laxus was sitting in a chair by the girl's bed with a mug of ale in hand and his sound pod on. The volume turned down low in case the woman to his right woke up. His eyes were closed as Wendy restocked the supply pantry.

MiraJane had just stopped in with a tray of food in hand. With a smile, the takeover mage handed the two dragon slayers their plates of food only to hear a soft moan as they began to eat. All three mages looked towards the woman resting in the infirmary bed and saw that she was waking up. Mira quickly ran out of the infirmary to inform the master while Laxus and Wendy watched over the woman still eating. They didn't want to frighten the woman as she looked around her new surroundings. She slowly sat up causing her teal hair to fall over her shoulder as her silver eyes scanned the room. They were guarded and on edge as they landed on the two dragon slayers. Her body tensed getting ready to fight if needed.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the elf asked as she all but glared at the mages before her. Laxus placed his plate down on the table beside the bed as Wendy watched with caution and concern in her chocolate brown hues. The large male locked eyes with the woman. His posture relaxed posing no threat as his deep voice filled the room.

"You're in the infirmary at the Fairy Tail guild… I'm Laxus Dreyar and the kid is Wendy Marvell. You were being chased by a dark guild and almost got captured if my team and I hadn't intervened… Wendy is the one who healed your wounded shoulder," H explained as the door to the infirmary busted open revealing the Raijinshuu, Mira and the master of Fairy Tail. The young woman jumped at the sudden noise nearly falling out of the bed in the process. The blonde man glared at the group who just arrived for startling the elf. The new arrivals walked over to the girl. The smallest of the group jumping up and sitting at the end of the bed looking at the elf as if to size her up making the woman very uncomfortable. She never broke eye contact with the small elderly man before her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm the master of this guild. The name is Makarov Dreyar. I see you've already met my grandson and our healer. I do hope he's treated your with the utmost respect," the man said with a smile shocking the girl into silence. Laxus however just glared at his grandfather mumbling to himself as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?" a small timid voice rang out knocking the woman out of her shock. Everyone had looked at the blue haired child as she hugged a white feline close to her chest. The woman looked at the group before with calculating eyes before giving in and bowing her head slightly.

"My name is Keishara Autumnfire. As I'm sure you have figured out by now, I am a night elf. I would like to thank you for your kindness in bringing me to your home and mending my wound," Keishara said giving the small girl a smile before letting it drop as she looked around only to have her eyes stop on Bickslow and tilting her head in confusion at his attire.

"Why was that dark guild after you? Surely you don't have something they wanted do you?" a snobbish female voice sounded. It took Keishara a minute to realize it was the brown haired woman standing beside the tall knight with another male on his other side. The three were standing behind Laxus's chair while wooden tiki dolls floated above them. Keishara looked down at her hands as she remembered the reason why she had been hurt in the East Forest.

"They wanted the ability of immortality… What they didn't realize is that we elves don't have such a gift. We just age very slowly which results in us living for thousands of years…. They murdered everyone in my village just to obtain it," Keishara answered biting her lip to keep from sobbing as tears started to pour down her face. "Because of them I lost my little sister…"

"What about that feline form you took on in the forest? Is that part of your magic?" asked the green haired male with a polite tone. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"In a way yes.. I am what is known to my people as a druid. I have the ability to take on six animal forms. Three for fighting; the bear, moonstalker or what you would consider to be a sabretooth, and a moonkin which is a giant bird that provides support from a distance. The other three are for travel; the stag for land, walrus for sea, and eagle for air. Among those forms I am able to perform healing magic along with lunar magic," she explained as she saw the man seem to absorb the new found knowledge. She had a feeling she'd be getting more questions from in the future.

"That's some interesting magic, and seeing as how you have no place to go why don't you join our guild? You'll be gaining a very big family and a home to come back to should you decide to travel," the master said. Keishara thought about his offer. He was right in that she had no home, and she did owe them her life. What could go wrong by joining a wizarding guild? She turned her silver gaze towards the master and with a confident smile she accepted his offer.


End file.
